


No nutt november sucks.

by Merecalmagical



Series: Its always Sunny in Devildom ( a collection of side stories set in the Isekai AU) [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Magic, Multi, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Smutt, Squirting, Tailsex, Threesome - F/M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecalmagical/pseuds/Merecalmagical
Summary: Part one is mostly Barbatos Asmodeuswith a little bit of Fmc Mammon and AsmodeusBarbatos let out a sigh, " Were all victims, I'm afraid..."Asmodeus rubbed his thighs, "So your a sadist?"Barbatos's cheeks faintly blushed before he looked away,The two demon's eyes went to the door way Marie had long disappeared inside.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Asmodeus, FMC/Asmodeus/Diavolo
Series: Its always Sunny in Devildom ( a collection of side stories set in the Isekai AU) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981396
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	No nutt november sucks.

Part one of two!

Happy Asmodeus day haha!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

November was the absolute worst month for succubus, and it had been getting worse and worse each year, someone somewhere in the human realm decided to make some joke about a better sex life after a month of abstinence.  
Asmodeus was agitated by the strange human culture's migration to the devildom. Him and his beloved Succubus familia were stricken by a dry season right before winters bitter cold.  
Asmodeus kicked at a trash can as he walked home from another failed attempt at getting laid, trudging into The House Lamentation he had to blink twice at the small human with unruly brown twintails wearing a blue track suit and no shoes, standing on the back of a dining room chair placing a Santa hat onto a gargoyle.

"Marie...What are you doing?"  
The chair shook as the woman stretched not even coming close to the face of the statue, Asmodeus continued to watch.

"I-AM-Doing...PUNISHMENT decorations!"

The chair gave out and Asmodeus watched as Marie fell too the ground, were she an ordinary human she would have died from the way her head and neck hit the floor.

Marie straightened, her left arm was bent at an unnatural angle, she looked at it before roughly pulling it with a loud crunch that twisted Asmodeus stomach. She stood up and dusted off the back of her blue track suit, picking up the Santa hat and chair, she glared at the statue for a while.

"Marie why don't you just use magic?"

She glared back at Asmodeus defiantly, her sharp brown eyes narrowing at him, "Lucifer is punishing me, he said no magic...."

Asmodeus didn't try to hide his smug smile, "Dare I ask what you did?"

Marie frowned, "Its none of Lucifer's business what I get up to outside The house Lamentation!"

Asmodeus sighed, "You cheated again?"

Marie bristled, "How is a demon so high strung about one night stands anyway!?"

Marie put the Santa hat on and straightened her back, "When you act foolishly your actions come back onto me because of our relationship, Think about what loyalty means while you decorate, otherwise this could be your first and last Christmas with me Marie Clare!"

The brunette scowled the staircase, presumably in the direction of Lucifer's study, " I didn't even consent to being in a relationship with him! He's just a tag along, a bonus character that came with the Diavolo route ending!"

Asmodeus let out a sigh  
...Marie and Lucifer have the worst communication skills....  
Lucifer probably feels like,  
....Oh I give you free reign over all my siblings and myself, and your still unsatisfied? Come to me! Am I so unloveable!?....  
And Marie probably feels like....  
...Ugh, I can't keep bothering Lucifer...he's always saying he's so tired....

Marie had climbed up the stairs, Asmodeus decided to sit in the random chair, watching as she carefully climbed from the stair railing and onto the gargoyle before she began stretching to place the hat on top of the statue once more, now awkwardly holding onto the Gargoyle's back. 

When she finally placed the hat onto the stone statue, the demon let out a sarcastic clap. The small brunette disappeared from the top of the statue and reappeared in front of Asmodeus, the demon shrank back into his chair, "I thought you said No magic?"

Marie's smug smile unnerved him, "No magic while decorating." Her hand came up to Asmodeus's pink hair, he swallowed when she tucked it behind his ear. Looking away from her, Marie let out a sigh of appreciation, "Asmodeus, you look beautiful today, ravishing..."

The trapped devil was stricken, Marie unnerved and annoyed him her lack of morals and common decency, it wasn't rare to hear the title 'demon queen' tossed in reference to her.  
Asmodeus hand came onto Marie's shoulder.

"Were in the foyer....Anyone could walk in from anywhere..."

Her hand had come down to his neck, she caressed his adams apple with her thumb.

The demon of lust's blood was beginning to boil, Marie was not the partner he wanted, but she could be exactly what he needed....  
The friendly chime of her DDD made her hand leave his flesh and Asmodeus took a deep breath. 

He stood quickly holding the chair out at Marie the way a lion tamer might defend himself from an angry beast. The small brunette smiled at him and continued talking on the phone, 

"I'll come right over then My Prince...Would it be appropriate if I brought a guest?" Her eyes shone mischievously as she caught his eye.

"I'll see you soon darling."

Marie slipped her DDD back into her tracksuit pants pocket and gave Asmodeus a sinister smile, " There's something off, You hate when I touch you, today is different... You seemed like you wanted me to keep going." the brunette snickered. "I've been invited to spend the night at The castle, would you like to come?"  
Asmodeus heart was racing, his sure thing was about to be a night to remember.

Mammon found that was the perfect moment to walk into the foyer shirtless, He saw Marie and completely overlooked his brother defending himself with a chair and trotted happily up to her.  
"You only got one decoration up without you powers, haha!"

The brunette's eye twitched, and faster than the blink of an eye she had roughly grasped Mammon's exposed nipples bringing him too his knees with a gasp. Asmodeus grip on his chair tightened.  
Marie's eyes were glinting coldly as she grinned, she jerked one of Mammon's nipples and the demon lurched forward,  
"D-Don't Rip them off!!----"

She released Mammon's chest and cupped his face, "You interrupted me and Asmodeus, I had to punish you for that." She punctuated this with a kiss, "Who's fault is it Lucifer found out that I was playing in the succubi district?" 

Marie roughly kissed Mammon and Asmodeus took a step back still holding his chair tightly, the sound of their lips filled the room. Marie's hands came onto Mammon's cheeks and the cocked her head her eyes finding Asmodeus, the avatar of lust flinched, by the time Marie released Mammon's lips his brother was a drooling mess.

"Mammon~" she called out sweetly, "Can you finish the decorating for me?"

The demon of greed smiled up at her, "Of course baby, I love you..."

Marie softly ruffled Mammon's hair and kissed his forehead, "That's a good boy, no magic, or Lucifer will find out, I'm leaving."  
Mammon whimpered clinging onto Marie's hips, "You can't leave..."  
Marie chuckled and Kissed Mammon again. The devil of lust felt his heart beat quicken, watched Mammon's back muscles tremble, as the two broke away Marie licked her lips and smiled at him.

Mammon had curled around Marie's legs and she patted him on the head softly,  
"Asmodeus, answer my question."

Slowly the demon of lust lowered the chair, his eyes fell to Mammon again, His masochist brother looked at him for the first time, before he kneeled higher and face plated into Marie's stomach wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled softly before roughly pulling on Mammon's hair, then smoothed it softly.  
"If you don't answer me~ I'll just take Mammon instead!"

Asmodeus winced, his options were limited, he could go back on devitinder, the demons on there were probably safer than going with the mischievous immortal...  
The devil of lust sighed, "Thank you for the invitation but--"

Marie had slipped out of Mammon's hug walking up to him, grasping Asmodeus hand, "Be honest~"

She said cheekily, her other hand came onto Asmodeus chest his body began to heat up,  
"I-I Don't know what you've got planned!"

Marie traced a little circle into Asmodeus shirt with her index finer, her palm pressed into his abdomen, "I was thinking about... Letting the prince and Barbatos use you like a toy~"

the demon of lust quivered, "Stop....Marie--"

The woman paused, "You don't actually want me to stop." 

Asmodeus whimpered.

...he didn't...

"I don't want to go with you..." 

...he did...

Marie smiled slyly up at him and Asmodeus tried to avoid her gaze, "Why is it...You of all the devils, try to play hard to get?" 

Asmodeus gasped as Marie's hand roughly slipped inside his pants, she chuckled feeling his half hard erection and the precum already wetting his underwear. "As your master I feel, what you really want."

The way her hand coiled around him made his body shake, his hands came onto her shoulders to steady himself, "I-It isn't fair...It's your Magic...My body is reacting too it...not you..."

Marie let out a chuckle, her free hand came onto Asmodeus chin forcing him to lock eyes with her, it was too late.

~*~*~**~*~**~*~

Asmodeus pulled at the trench coat Marie had given him, the cold late November night air had sobered Asmodeus a little from her love spell, the loud clacking of his high heels unsettled him as he tried to keep pace with Marie. 

Asmodeus remembered Mammon coming over and forcefully kissing him, Marie chuckling and replacing her hand with Mammon's and watching in amusement from her chair as the two of them undressed on the cold floor of the foyer.  
"Stop." She'd ordered.  
Mammon froze the demon of lust whimpered, Mammon's hand had just reached the waist band of his tight black boxers, the front of his under wear was wet from excitement. Asmodeus took in a shakey breath as Marie padded over staring at his crotch with out shame. 

"Asmodeus your so eager! Impressive!"  
Marie's bare foot came onto Asmodeus clothed cock and the demon moaned loudly, "Kissing your brother got you THIS hot and heavy? Are you the Avatar of virginity rather than lust haha!"

Marie's foot went up and down his still boxer covered shaft as he cried out, Mammon had stood up his hard cock straining against his jean fabric, "Marie do you want me to fuck him?"

The brunette let out a small hum, amused by the choked cries of Asmodeus while she curled her toes around his cock head, "That won't be necessary."

Asmodeus let out a small sob as he came into his boxer shorts, the wetness pooling around his shaft as his body kept spasiming, "He just came from my petting!"

Marie stroked the front of Mammon's pants and the demon panted, "Mammon, I promise I'll be home to play with you in the morning so wait for me?"

Asmodeus leaned on his elbows up from the cold floor, "I need to go change before we go anywhere..."

Marie hummed, the hand she wasn't using to tease Mammon glowed faintly when she raised it at him, "That also won't be necessary, I have just the thing for you to wear right here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the duo arrived at the royal Castle Marie walked inside without knocking. Asmodeus sheepishly followed behind her, when he'd entered the castle Marie was already half way across the entrance nearly at the stairs, "Marie slow down!"

The sound of Asmodeus high heels clacked loudly across the entrance way and the demon blushed, The small human continued walking swiftly up the stairs, by the time Asmodeus reached the top he could catch the sound of Marie's shoes in the distance and raced after her, tripping over the tall heels he was wearing in the process. 

"Asmodeus? Are you alright?"

The friendly and smooth voice of Barbatos came to his side and Asmodeus flustered, "Ah...Yes..."

He sat up and trying to pull the trench coat closed, Barbatos shifted so he was kneeling in front of Asmodeus, his white gloved hands came forward slowly, the avatar of lust hesitated...

...I could pass you around with Barbatos and the prince like our toy!~...

As the mysterious butler's hands came onto his trench coat he smiled coldly, Asmodeus shivered, "Allow me to take...Your jacket Asmodeus...."

The ripping sound both excited and frightened him, Barbatos had always been so calm, even as he roughly shredded the brown trench coat from him, his reserved expression didn't falter. 

"How lovely...."

Asmodeus was laying on his back in the center of the castle hallway, wrapped all around his body was a thick red Christmas ribbon, looped between his legs and around his chest, tied into a nice bow. 

"Are you a gift for the prince?"

The demon of lust took a shaky inhale, as the devil above him loosened his collar, "Or are you for me?"

Asmodeus jumped slightly when The green haired devil's lips came down onto his neck, The butler had positioned himself in a way that only his lips were touching him.  
He whimpered arching his back, the castle floor was cold, the goose bumps rose on Asmodeus skin.

"Barbatos...I'm afraid we don't know each other very well--are you also under Marie's spELL!?"  
Barbatos had bit down on Asmodeus neck roughly, pinning his arms over his head the avatar arched, pressing their chests together, "Bar- Barbatos! I--"  
When the demon butler sucked hard on Asmodeus neck he groaned, feeling his body becoming excited, the ribbon draped across his crotch did nothing to hide his privates.

"Your skin tastes so good..." Barbatos kissed him all over his exposed neck, dancing on the flesh peaking between the ribbon, all while holding Asmodeus arms above his head, until the devil under him panted and strained.

"Your, such a tease...Are you going to have your way with me on the floor?"

The butler chuckled, leaning away from Asmodeus neck and looking at his flushed face, "Are you still cold?"

Asmodeus panted, his neck covered in slowly darkening bruises, Barbatos licked his lips, slowly his tail emerged, "I'll warm you up then..."

When Barbatos head lowered to his shoulder he gasped, feeling something slick moving underneath his ball sack, his eyes darted to the demon's back and he wriggled against the demon's hold on his arms.

"I wasn't serious!"

The demon of lust let out a gasp feeling something warm and sticky wrapping around his cock, Barbatos had leaned back with a confident smile, allowing Asmodeus to see his split tail curling around his long shaft,  
"My tail is quite convenient, it secretes a wonderful lubricant, it's great for tight spaces..."  
Asmodeus let out a squeek and a moan, the thin tip of Barbatos tail was teasing the top of his cock head, His eyes widened as he felt a pressure on his backside. His orange eyes met Barbatos' calm silver ones as he felt the taller demon's tail pressing slowly inside his body. He struggled against Barbatos arms, the devil was watching his face with an amused expression while his tail mercilessly pumped his cock at an agonizingly slow pace, the other half rocked against in and out of his ass.  
"B-Barbatos t-Too much !..."

The butler let out a tisking sound, "That won't do..."  
Asmodeus entire body jerked and he let out a cry feeling the demon's tail wrapping tightly around his cock base, while the other part continued to slowly rock against his prostate.  
Asmodeus squirmed on cold hall way floor. 

"Tell me Avatar of Lust what do you want?"

Barbatos teased him, his tail making one small jerk around Asmodeus base, the demon whimpered looking upwards at him, "I want to cum please--"

Asmodeus let out a sharp eek as more of Barbatos tail worked it's way inside of him roughly picking up the pace suddenly, "Ah!- Barbatos!-"

The demon butler's expression was bored, "You certainly are selfish what do I get out of this arrangement hymm?"

Asmodeus's stomach was in knots the way Barbatos was thrusting his tail in and out of him was making his mind go blank, his cock was twitching like crazy unable to release, "p-Ple-Please Barbatos -L-Let it out! --" he groaned feeling the demon's tail pressing farther into his insides, every thrust of his tail made the other part of it undulate around the base of his cock, "Let me cum, Ah! Your tail--- feel so good, Please fuck me with your tail harder!"

The butler still holding his arms chuckled, his knees came onto Asmodeus shoulder's and the demon looked up at him eyes wide when he released his arms.  
"Show me your appreciation with your mouth."

The butler slowly undid his pant's zipper freeing his lith uncut shaft he smirked down at Asmodeus before lightly tapping his lips with his erection, Asmodeus slowly opened his mouth feeling Barbatos's hand come into his hair he tried not to gag when the demon forced his cock down his throat.

Barbatos leaning up onto his knees had other plans, his other hand also coming into Asmodeus hair, he roughly thrust into the demon's mouth until he felt the other choke, a moan ripping from his composed lips. 

His tail movements became a bit sloppy as he roughly thrusted into Asmodeus mouth.

The lord of lusts eyes were clenched tightly shut as he tried to fought for gasps of oxygen as his body shuddered in pleasure. The tight coil around his cock lessened, the building pressure from having his prostate rubbed and the lack of oxygen sent him over the edge and he came so hard his legs lifted off the ground. Barbatos let out a calm sigh, hand digging painfully into Asmodeus's hair the demon pulled back, his cum splattering all over Asmodeus's shocked face. 

The butler smiled releasing Asmodeus' hair the demon fell backwards onto the castle floor panting.  
The lord of lust tried to protest when Barbatos lifted him up, pressing his face against the castle wall spreading his legs. 

"Why would I wait?"

Asmodeus legs were shaking as Barbatos cock slowly inch by inch filled him, The green haired devil's gloved hands were digging into his thighs. Asmodeus leaning against the wall and pitifully looking back at him while his white cum dripped off his face.

"You are a beauty..." Devil remarked, Asmodeus face contorted in overwhelming pleasure as Barbatos began thrusing into him,  
"It'It-s too much Ah! barbatos Barbatos Ah!"

The green haired devil roughly pulled his hair causing his entire body to arch, "The way, your legs shake when my cock goes in your ass, Your not going to fall again are you?"

Asmodeus couldn't answer except in a choaked moan as the rough slapping sound of their bodies filled the hallway, "When Marie told me she was bringing a guest..."

Barbatos bent his head down resting it on Asmodeus shoulder as he rocked into the demon beneath him, "I never imagined it would be you."

Asmodeus gasped and whined when Barbatos hand left his hair to roughly smack his ass, his gloved hand digging into his flesh while he pressed himself fully inside him, Barbatos enjoyed the way the demon under him was twitching and moaning, the pretty tears that were falling from his eyes and the way he drooled. 

When both of the butler's hands came around Asmodeus neck the lord let out a choked gasp, "You look so slutty with this red ribbon wrapping around your body.." Barbatos hands tightened around the lords throat.

Asmodeus cock was leaking heavily, Barbatos grip tightened his thrusts became more erratic, "You and your whore master, making me do this in the hallway!"

With a particularly hard thrust Asmodeus torso was pressed against the wall, the drool escaping his lips, Barbatos roughly bit into Asmodeus shoulder, his grip leaving the demon's throat Asmodeus let out a loud deep moan, arching his body back into Barbatos, the butler gave his butt a rough smack while pushing his cock to the hilt inside. 

"I'm glad your enjoying this."

Barbatos hand gently caressed down Asmodeus spine causing the demon to whimper, when Barbatos hand came across the ribbon that looped around his middle he began using it for leverage pulling on it and resuming his rough thrusts into Asmodeus, the demon began moaning loudly meeting Barbatos thrusts, "Ah-I'm getting close again!"

Barbatos gently kissed the nape of his neck and Asmodeus leaned heavily against the wall, his knees were shaking from wearing high heels,  
"You did well." Barbatos pulled back on the ribbon roughly and thrusted against Asmodeus prostate, the demon under him let out a pitiful moan, "I-I'm close please don't stop right there Barbatos--"

The green haired demon let out a long shakey breath, "I could get used to you moaning my name."

Pulling Asmodeus away from the wall the lord gasped feeling Barbatos grab his arms and begin pounding into him even harder than before, "Ah!" 

Asmodeus could do nothing but Shout lewdly as the devil behind him held him captive, his legs had locked, the tightness in his thighs was casing a bigger pressure to build.

"What pretty sounds your making! Is this what the heavenly choir sounded like?"

The green haired devil watched in amusement as Asmodeus came onto the hallway floor, chasing his own release he continued at the brutal pace he'd set until the captive devil began crying about how it was too much.

"You're the lord of lust, you can handle it, grab your ankles for me."

Barbatos released Asmodeus hand's, his own slowly coming around the lith demon's hips giving his ass a little smack when the demon hesitated, Asmodeus whimpered spreading his legs a little farther he could feel Barbatos hard cock buried inside, the angle changing when he bent over to grasp at his ankles as the other demon had said.

"Don't fall...."

Asmodeus let out a cry as Barbatos slid the whole way out before slamming back in, setting a rough new pace for the lord. The butler was beginning to loose his composure, a bead of sweat dripping down his face as his eyes tightly closed. His cock disappeared in and out of Asmodeus, his hand came around to fondle the demon's cock who began to protest, 

"Ah! I- No-I!"

Barbatos roughly smacked his ass in response, Asmodeus whimpered and moaned feebly as Barbatos hand came around his oversensitive cock again,  
"Ah Barb- I'll pee please--I can't cum any more please!"

Asmodeus legs were twitching like crazy and so was the hole that Barbatos was thrusting into, "You feel so good, twitching all around me, I'll use you as I like."

Asmodeus couldn't squirm out of Barbatos touch, couldn't let of his ankles afraid of losing balance, his mind separating from his body he could hear himself moaning and Barbatos roughly smacking against his ass but all he felt was the strong overwhelming touch of something building inside him.

"It's coming out it's coming out!"

A large amount of wetness erupted from Asmodeus's cock as he screamed, Barbatos's free hand gripped roughly into Asmodeus ass to still the quivering demon, his entire body was rippling, Barbatos was aware the only thing keeping Asmodeus on his feet was his dick in his ass and his hand on his hip, so with a smirk he let the demon go, his hard cock slipping out while the demon stumbled back against the wall on shaky legs stumbling in his heels.

Asmodeus was looking back at Barbatos barely hanging onto consciousness as the butler admired the massive wet spot on the floor.

Slowly he stepped up to the shaking Asmodeus and slapped his ass with his cock, positioning himself at the lords entrance he smiled at him calmly, his fingers gently caressing the lords chin, "Your doing well..."

His arms came around the smaller demon's middle and the other man whimpered and shook, "Just a bit more now, and I'll take you to a nice warm bed.." Barbatos whispered soothingly.

Asmodeus' eyes rolled back as he felt his ass being filled yet again.

He'd came 4 times? five if you count him pissing himself from overstimulation, He looked back at Barbatos strained expression, his mouth moving in a stream of pleading without his control.

"MM fuck Barbatos-please fuck fill me up- I want you to cum inside me- this feel so good, your exactly what I needed- please- please- I need your cum inside my ass-- Barbatos!"

The green hared demon slammed his hand over Asmodeus mouth and roughly fucked him against the wall as Tears streamed down the pink haired devil's face.

"FF--"

Asmodeus body tensed as he felt Barbatos twitching inside him as the green haired demon's hand left his mouth, Asmodeus panted leaning against the wall for support he felt Barbatos kissing the back of his neck gently. 

"That was very good..."

Asmodeus let out a shaky breath, as he felt Barbatos pulling himself free.  
The two devil's looked at each other and the mess of cum and bodily fluids staining the hallways wall and floor, to Asmodeus was surprised when Barbatos pulled out a white handkerchief and began wiping off his face.

"I apologize if I was too rough, I...."

"Marie's magic?"

Barbatos let out a sigh, " Were all victims, I'm afraid..."

Asmodeus rubbed his thighs, "So your a sadist?"

Barbatos's cheeks faintly blushed before he looked away, 

The two demon's eyes went to the door way Marie had long disappeared inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~

Part one of two

I decided to release this for Asmo day! I had no idea that it was another rare pair oof--


End file.
